At Last
by mayball31695
Summary: Another Bella/Jacob one shot. Happy ending. I decicated this one shot to my wonderful boyfriend. Please read!


**At Last**

**A Twilight - Bella/Jacob Fanfic – One Shot**

**I don't own anything. Just the plot. **

**I dedicate this one shot to Aaron. I love you.**

* * *

"Jacob, if you really like this girl, you should tell her." Bella said quietly. She and Jacob have been friends for years. Jacob and Bella were students at Forks High. Jacob was a junior while Bella was a sophomore. Even though there was a year difference, they were the best of friends.

"I know, but I'm so scared to. What happens if she rejects me?" Jacob worriedly asked. Jacob has liked this girl Lissa for a few months now. She was the most popular girl on the track team. Jacob was also very popular on the track team. Bella and Lisa were very close friends. Bella knew Jacob and Lisa would make a cut couple, but there was something that wasn't right about it. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she ignored it. All she wanted was for Jacob to be happy.

"Then it's her lost." Bella said flatly. She was starting to feel very irritated now. But she didn't know why…

-A Week Later-

"I finally told her." Jacob exclaimed to Bella at school. He scared her by hiding behind the tree and jumping behind her while reading her book.

"Really? What she say?" Bella put down her book and faced Jacob. Bella was curious. She wanted to Jacob that Lisa turned him down, and broke him up into pieces. But a part of her knew that wasn't true. Who would turn down an amazing guy like Jacob?

"She said yes!" He screamed! Jacob jumped for joy. He jumped in front of her and made her stand up.

"Congratulations!" Bella said happily. But Bella felt… like the whole world just fell down on her. But she wouldn't show it. She didn't understand this feeling she felt. All she wanted Jacob to be happy. So why was she so sad?

-One Year Later-

"I can't believe Lissa dumped me for Brian. God. I hate her and Brian." Jacob complained to Bella as he paced around Bella's room. They were in Bella's room, supposedly doing their homework. But Jacob wouldn't stop talking about Lissa and their break-up from a week ago.

"Look, Lissa's a stupid bitch. I'm sorry, but she is. She shouldn't have cheated on you in the first place. And Brian? Of all guys, she picked the perverted joker?" Bella said. She too couldn't understand why Lissa dumped Jacob for Brian. Jacob was much smart, athletic, hot. Brian just… wasn't. Jacob is the oblivious choice. Lissa's just too stupid to know it. Why did she feel this way? All year, she felt so… jealous of Lissa. There was just something not right with Lissa since she dated Jacob. It's what broke up their friendship a few months ago. Bella thought it was going to ruin her friendship with Jacob, but Jacob didn't let what happened. He made sure they still hung out every other night when he wasn't with Lissa.

Jacob had a long sigh and sat down next to Bella. "I'm sorry Bella. I've been complaining all week about this. We haven't even talked about your new man Jackie."

Bella smiled. Jackie was the new kid in town. Bella and Jackie have become close when they were assigned new lab partners in chemistry. Jackie and Bella aren't officially dating yet, but it's no secret that they have feelings for one another.

"What is there to talk about?" Bella asked. "Jackie would have asked me out if he wanted to be with me already."

"Yeah, but you like him. And he likes you. No doubt about it." Jacob teased. Bella thought otherwise. Yeah, she thought Jackie was cute, and they did have chemistry. But it wasn't the same chemistry she and Jacob had.

"Yeah, well. We'll see. Now can we stop talking about Jackie and Lissa and focus for our English finals?" Bella cracked open the book, and heard Jacob do the same.

-6 Months Later-

"J-J-Jacob. He b-b-broke up with m-m-me." Bella sobbed on her cell phone.

"WHAT! THAT JERK!" Jacob yelled in the phone. "Don't you move. You're at home right?"

"Yeah, I-I-I'm at home."

"I will be right there." -Click- Jacob raced out to his car and drove towards Bella's house. Jacob knew this would happen. The day before Jackie asked Bella out, Jacob had a little talk with Jackie.

_Flashback_

_-6 Months Ago-_

"_So Jackie. What are you planning with Bella? Are you ever going to ask her out?" Jacob asked._

"_What's it to you?" Jackie asked._

"_Look man, Bella's my best friend. If you ever do hurt her-"_

"_Who said that I was going to hurt her?"_

"_I said IF!" Jacob semi-yelled at Jackie's face. _

"_Guys?" Bella came walking towards the two boys. "Is there a problem here?" She questioned._

"_No problem." Jacob said coldly. "No problem at all. See ya Bells." Jacob walked away and did not turn to show his expression for Bella to read. Jacob was pissed off, and yet he didn't know why. He knew that he didn't like Jackie the first time he saw the way Jackie looked at Bella. Ever since, he felt very protective of her. He didn't understand why though. There was just something inside him that made him want to punch Jackie. But he wouldn't. Not for Bells. Bella, for some odd reason, likes Jackie very much. He wouldn't want to ruin her happiness. Even if it killed him. _

_That was the day he knew he had fallen in love with Bella…._

_Flashback ends_

Jacob finally pulled to Bella's house. He let himself in through the back door. "Bella?" Jacob called out.

"H-H-Here." Bella cried out loud. Bella was crawled into a ball shaped on the living room couch. Bella looked like a mess; her hair was tangled up, her long sleeved shirt was all wet, her shirt even got some stain on it.

"Oh Bells…" Jacob walked past the kitchen super quick to reach Bella. Seeing her cry like this made Jacob wanted to grab a knife from the kitchen and hurting Jackie.

"I –I-I…" Bella tried to speak. Jacob got to the couch and hugged Bella. Bella squeezed Jacob tightly. She didn't want to let him go.

"Sshhh. You don't need to speak Bella. I'm here for you." Jacob combed her hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay sweetie. I'm here for you."

"I feel like such an idiot!" Bella said in his shirt. His gray shirt was all soaked from her tears.

"Sshhh. You're not an idiot. Jackie's the idiot. He doesn't even deserve a wonderful girl like you." Jacob said. A part of him told him to make a move on her. But the other part told him to be a gentleman, just be her crying shoulder for as long as she needs.

"Y-Y-You think I'm wonderful?" Bella asked as she let go of Jacob and looked into his eyes.

Jacob paused for a second. "Of course. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met." He sweetly smiled.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." Bella said. She stopped crying because she wanted to know how Jacob felt about her. Even though she and Jackie dated, there was always a part of her that wanted Jacob in a way she knew that would never happen.

"No, I'm serious. You're beautiful, smart, kind. Even though you're the world's biggest klutz, I still love you Bella." Jacob said that with all his heart.

Bella couldn't control herself. She went leaning fast towards Jacob's lips. She pressed her lips to his and tasted what felt like a perfect bliss. She leaned back, but Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella's neck and pulled Bella back towards him. Their lips moved as if they were one. After a few more kisses, Bella let go and took a small breaths. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Jacob admitted. "But I liked it. A lot."

"You do?" Bella asked. She cracked a small smile.

"Yeah. Bella, I have a confession. All these years, I've had these feelings for you."

"R-R-Really?" Bella chocked.

"Yeah. And, well, Bella. I love you." Jacob said. Bella smiled. Suddenly, Bella didn't feel hurt. Bella felt wonderful, even better six months ago when Jackie asked her out. She felt… whole.

"I love you too."

-2 weeks later-

"So what do you wanna do today Bella?" Jacob asked as he closed the front door of Bella's house. It was just a normal Saturday in July. Bella's dad Charlie was out working so Bella and Jacob had the house to themselves.

"Oh I don't know. I don't really feel like doing anything today." Bella confessed.

"How about we just sit and watch a movie?" Jacob suggested.

"Okay." Bella smiled. She still could not have believed this was happening. She was so happy to have Jacob as her boyfriend. Her world was so perfect. Nothing could ruin her time with Jacob.

Jacob popped in a DVD in the DVD player and sat next to Bella. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They had a rough two years. There were so many complications with each other. There was a girl and a boy in their way of each other. But they overcome those obstacles, and are together at last. No more searching for the one, because they found each other. They're together, at last.

* * *

**Alright. You guys probably thought I was dead. But I'm still here. I know I owe you guys so many chapters on Forever Changed and Well, This Is New. I've been working on it. Slowly. I've hit some major writer's block and I'm slowly getting over it. I've also been busy writing my own story, school work, sports, and a bunch of personal problems. I'm sorry if it seems like I won't be posting anything soon, but I promise I will get around to finishing the next chapter soon!**

**And to Aaron, my wonderful boyfriend, I love you. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. **

**Please review.**

** Mayball31695**


End file.
